Promise Me
by soulful-sin
Summary: In Mala Mala Jong, Rai walked out, presumably leaving the Xiaolin warriors, yet in the next ep, he was still there. What happened in between?


Author's Note: Did anyone besides me find it odd Rai said he was leaving at the end of the "Mala Mala Jong" and yet was clearly at the temple in "In the Flesh", the very next episode? Well, I felt there was clearly a scene missing and here it is, so, enjoy. And, uh, a tad more than slight Kimiko/Raimundo undertones.

Since the scene transitions no longer work, I will only say the second promise Kimiko holds Rai to seems to hold true in "In the Flesh".

And one final note (this note is long enough already), if there was a scene there and I missed it, well, consider this an alternate version of it, okay?

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, the nice people at KidsWB do, plus whoever created it and the producing studio. (Sobs- I miss when we used to get WB…)

_Promise Me_

            Raimundo wasn't sure where he was walking to, nor did he care. All around him, crickets chirped and the only other sound was his feet rustling the grass. He wanted to get out of this damn temple, get some place where he was appreciated.

            "Good old Rio De Janeiro, here I come," Rai muttered, casting one last angry glare at the temple and the mixed memories it conjured. "I never should have left you in the first place. What was I thinking?"

            "Raimundo, wait!" Kimiko cried, dashing up to meet him. To his surprise, it was her alone with no Clay or Omi at her heels. Well, if there was one good thing about the Xiaolin temple, it was her. He would feel bad to leave her, this was true.

            "I've made up my mind and you can't change it," he snapped angrily and she flinched. Some rescue mission, it was doomed to fail. Why didn't she just trot along and finish her training? The least she could do was quit gasping like she was about to cry.

            "Please, just listen to me," Kimiko begged and grabbed his wrist. "I promise, if you don't want to hear it or you disagree, I'll let go."

            He spun around and observed her for a few seconds. There was a silent whisper in her heart, something telling him she might value him as more than a friend. Perhaps she too sought more than this solitary life and she would leave with him if she thought it the only option.

            "All right," Raimundo said and pulled her down to the dewy grass. "Shoot, girl."

            Kimiko swallowed hard, trying to keep her tears at bay. "Look, I know you think it was unfair that Master Fong didn't give you the level of apprentice like he gave us-"

            Raimundo snorted derisively. "That would be the understatement of the year."

            "But, I'm sure if you work hard, you'll be with us in no time!" She replied, faking a smile. Rai thought it made her look pathetic, as though she could control her emotions.

            "Yeah, right. Listen, it's getting late and you'll start early tomorrow. I know you wouldn't want to miss Omi's chattering or-"

            "I'll miss you!" Kimiko snapped. "Why do you think I went after you in the first place?!"

            "Don't be an idiot. You have everything you could ever want in that temple, fire powers and those Shen Gong Wu. What do I have? Some stupid wooden cot and a lot of time on my hands."

            "I won't have you," Kimiko said softly. "I'm not promising anything, but could you at least stay for one day? Please?"

            Raimundo sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder. "All right. But if anything happens, I'm free to go, no strings attached."

            "I guess," she whispered and then, as an afterthought, kissed him on the cheek. "But try not to."

            He held his cheek where her lips had touched it. "Thanks…"

            "Come on," she said and led him, holding his hand, back to the temple. "I know you'll change your mind."

            "Yeah, right," he muttered and glared at the ground instead of looking at her. "I doubt it."

            When they were almost there, she halted and he walked into her.

            "What gives?" He snapped and she met his eyes, tears forming in the corner of hers again. She was going to lose it, he could tell. What was it now? He'd agreed to her stupid promise, whatever good that would do.

            "Rai, promise me one more thing. Even if you do leave tomorrow and you join the Heylin side, you won't fight me. I mean, if we do fight, you won't physically touch me."

            "I promise," Rai replied, wondering what on earth she was blathering on about.

            "Even if you're fighting the rest of us, you won't touch me, okay?" Kimiko begged.

            "I really don't understand where you're coming from, but okay."

            "No, you have to mean it! I have a bad feeling about you and I think Wuya might come looking for you. She read your mind, Rai, she knows you aren't happy."

            "Well, duh, but what does she care?"

            "If you leave here, she'll come looking for you! She broke it off with Jack, don't you remember? Wuya wants a new apprentice, Raimundo, and you'd work well for her!"

            "Where are you getting this stuff, girl, because you seriously need-"

            "It's not terribly hard to figure out," Kimiko retorted, interrupting. "Please, Rai, just listen."

            "I promise I won't attack you," he mocked.

            "Raimundo!"

            "Okay, okay, I really promise. Happy now?"

            "It looks like Master Fong is waiting for us. Let's go." He was indeed, for the light in the temple was on and he stood in the doorway, a reproachful look on his face.

            _Why would Wuya look for me? What's the matter with Jack, anyway? Who said I would work for the ugly old witch? I just told her I wouldn't hurt her to shut her up, but now I can't help but wonder. _Is _Wuya looking for me? Am I just what she needs?_

Kimiko watched Raimundo's face sadly. Tomorrow would bring nothing good, she was certain.

            _Oh, don't do something stupid like you did tonight. If only you would listen to me!_

If only he did…


End file.
